Conventionally, an electric bicycle comprises a tubular metal frame mounted on two large wire-spoke wheels, one behind the other, a pair of handlebars pivotably mounted on head tube, a drive chain mounted around the wheels, and a drive including a rechargeable battery for powering the rear wheel by rotating the drive chain.
However, the frame of prior electric bicycle is fixed (i.e., not foldable). As such, its storage may occupy a relatively large space. Such is not convenient for the crowded living environment of the city nowadays. Thus, folding electric bicycles are commercially available for meeting such demand. One prior folding electric bicycle A1 is shown in FIG. 1. The bicycle A1 at least comprises a tubular metal frame A11 mounted on two corresponding front and rear wheels A12 and A13, a saddle A14 mounted on a seat post of the frame A11, a pair of handlebars pivotably mounted on a head tube A15, and a crossbar A16 interconnected the front and rear wheels A12 and A13, the crossbar A16 consisting of a front bar A161 and a rear bar A162 adapted to fold with respect to the front bar A161 by means of a folding mechanism A17.
The bicycle A1 is adapted to fold by operating the folding mechanism A17 as shown in its folded state of FIG. 1. As stated above, the bicycle A1 can be folded by the provision of the foldable front and rear bars A161 and A162 and the folding mechanism A17. Also, the folded bicycle A1 indeed has a decreased size for ease of storage and/or shipment. However, the seat post is not adapted to fold. The front wheel A12 is folded toward the rear wheel A13 in which the hub of the former is not aligned with that of the latter. That is, the hub of the rear wheel A13 projects into the front wheel A12. This prohibits a driver from moving the bicycle A1 by wheeling. Instead, the driver has to lift the bicycle A1 by the hand for movement. This is not convenient and can consume much labor.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a folding electric bicycle having reduced storage space, being ease of movement by wheeling by the hand, and having other advantageous features after folding so as to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.